The Tissue, Cell and DNA Processing Core has been established to meet the continuing needs of a group of currently funded NIH investigators, as well as the needs of certain of the Pilot and Feasibility Studies. The functions of this Core include (1) primary culture from tissue of individuals with genetic diseases (fibroblasts, keratinocytes, human thyroid cells, human mammary epithelial cells), with cryo-preservation. (2) expanded cell culture of primary cells, as well as EBV-transformed cell lines, with cryo-preservation. (3) DNA and RNA extraction from tissues and cells, with DNA and RNA 'storage. (4) EBV-transformation of human B lymphocytes, with cryo-preservation. (5) provision of training in cell culture and preservation, DNA and RNA extraction to Center investigators. As the central theme of this Skin Diseases Research Center is human genetics, it is likely that this Core will be heavily utilized by Center investigators as a Core facility that will preserve valuable human samples for research.